


Энтимема

by Marina_ri



Series: Силлогизмы и другая ерунда [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны Перси оказывается поручителем Флинта - бывшего пособника Упивантов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: по направлению к свану

Перси ненавидит это всей душой.   
Допросы. Черт побери, ничего хуже в их работе нет, но это – его долг. Людей не хватает, Кингсли плетет сеть и накрывает ею Британию – чтоб ни один Упивающийся Смертью не проскочил, не вырвался, не ушел от правосудия, не выжил.   
Перси видит, как летят невинные головы, но он знает, что нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яйца. В их случае – целую корзину яиц. Гарри выполнил свою часть работы, теперь дело за Перси.   
Он хочет отомстить за брата, за себя – ведь он верил Краучу, верил, он чуть не лишился из-за этого семьи, он пожертвовал всем, но иногда Персиваль Уизли сомневается – там ли он, где должен быть?   
  
Маркус Флинт сидит на табурете и слегка раскачивается. Он никак не придет в себя, Перси точно знает, что тот чувствует: тошнота, голова раскалывается, во всем теле мерзкая слабость, дрожат конечности, и очень плохо думается. Отличное состояние для допроса.   
\- Как долго вы были Упивающимся?   
\- Я… не был.   
\- Наши источники говорят обратное.   
\- У меня нет Метки.   
\- Ее можно свести.   
\- Каким образом, Уизли?   
Флинт поднимает голову и смотрит насмешливо в глаза. Говнюк! Гад! Не сметь смотреть на меня! Не сметь обращаться ко мне!   
\- Это по вашей части, мистер Флинт, это вы у нас темный маг!   
\- Я не… не… нет.   
Если честно, это пустая трата времени. Маркус Флинт служил у Лорда курьером. У него действительно нет Метки. Он такая мелкая сошка, что нет смысла с ним возиться.   
Но если не Марк – тогда Перси придется взяться за Мальсибера. Перси не может себя заставить подойти к нему, этот Упивающийся пугает его до судорог одним взглядом.   
Помощник снова приносит Веритасерум, у Флинта скоро будет интоксикация – нельзя пить его в таких количествах.   
Но иначе Перси светит Мальсибер – замкнутый круг.   
Флинт похудел. Сказать по правде, он тощий, как последний бродяга – камеры Министерства не очень отличаются от Азкабанских, а еще почти год он был в бегах. Не самый лучший отдых.  
Перси думает, как бы не проговориться Оливеру сегодня на встрече выпускников о том, что школьная любовь квидичного капитана под следствием.   
Впрочем, Вуд наверняка давно забыл о Марке, он счастливо женат на Кэти Бэлл, и, говорят, она беременна.   
Словосочетание «школьная любовь» открывает какие-то шлюзы, и из Перси прут воспоминания.   
\- Знаешь, Флинт… – Перси доверительно подходит к заключенному, присаживается на край стола и переплетает на груди руки. – Знаешь, а я сегодня увижу Вуда. Оливера Вуда, помнишь такого?   
Флинт вздрагивает, и Перси в полутьме кабинета кажется, будто кожа пленника обвисла, как у мастифа, но это только игра света. Просто Перси помнит Флинта здоровым, очень сильным, мускулистым – этот тощий задрот совершенно не похож на слизеринского капитана.   
\- Что с ним? – спрашивает Флинт, и его голос хрипит, как несмазанная телега.   
\- С ним? О, все замечательно. Он женат, Кэти ждет ребенка – помнишь загонщицу Гриффиндора? Помнишь Гриффиндор, Флинт? А Хогвартс? Или тебе оргии Темного Лорда память отшибли?   
Флинту уже можно предъявлять обвинения. Перси не уверен, что возится с ним только из-за Мальсибера.   
\- Можно воды? – спрашивает Маркус, и Перси плохо, так плохо! Он не садист. Он совсем не садист. Ему хочется дать Флинту попить.   
  
_Два капитана сидят у Озера и кидают кальмару тефтели, спертые с ужина. Оливер никогда не сидит с Перси у Озера._  
  
\- Не заработал ты воду, Флинт!   
Плечи поникли, спина согнута. Показать бы его Вуду – вот такого!   
\- Что с тобой, Уизли? – Марк поднимает грязную голову и опять смотрит в глаза. – Ты же не был плохим мальчиком, Перси. Ты же дружил с Вудом. Зачем ты говоришь мне о нем? Это было так давно. Что тебе нужно, Перси? Я все рассказал, точнее – вы все вытянули из меня вашим зельем правды. Зачем я тут?   
Голос Марка набирает силу. Наверное, он давно ни с кем не разговаривал, и теперь прочищает горло.   
Перси знает, что Маркус прав. С ним, с Перси Уизли, что-то не так.   
Он отпускает Флинта и сразу же планирует его допрос на следующий день.   
  
На встречу выпускников Перси не идет. Он рассматривает школьный альбом, пьет огневиски, и пытается разобраться в себе, но еще больше запутывается.   
На самом деле ему хочется дать Флинту попить. И поесть. И отвести его в нормальную ванную, такую как у него, чтоб Марк вышел оттуда – вокруг бедер обернуто любимое полотенце Перси – и сказал бы: «Пошли в кровать?»   
Перси вздрагивает, начинает паниковать, он носится по одинокой квартире, беспорядочно берет и ставит не на место вещи с полок, роняет книги, а потом опускается на ковер и долго сидит, закрыв лицо руками, нажимая на глазные яблоки пальцами – пока перед глазами не начинают расплываться разноцветные круги.   
Он отменяет допрос Флинта и идет к Мальсиберу. Перси так зол, что раскалывает его за час – признание упиванца лежит на столе, а ведь Мальсибер умеет врать под Веритасерумом.   
Как бы там ни было, надо закончить с Флинтом.   
Марк прячет глаза, смотрит в пол, иногда поднимает руку и чешет шею – звякает цепь. Перси пьет из большой кружки ароматный чай, и точно знает, что Маркусу тоже хочется.   
\- Будешь? – вытянутая рука, в которой зажата кружка, совсем не дрожит.   
\- Нет, – бурчит Марк и аж отшатывается назад.   
\- Пей.   
\- Нет.   
\- Это приказ!   
Марк осторожно обхватывает большими ладонями кружку, греет руки, замерев. А потом прикрывает глаза и отхлебывает шумно. Перси смотрит на его горло, смотрит на скакнувший кадык, на влажную – в чае – верхнюю губу.   
\- Что тебе нужно, Перси? С чего ты добрый?   
Перси смущается. Он знает, что для Марка сейчас – он свет в окошке, что от него зависит судьба и жизнь Маркуса Флинта, но бывший слизень не делает ничего, чтоб расположить к себе своего следователя, совсем ничего.   
Впрочем, слизеринцы не бывают бывшими.   
\- Расскажи о вас с Вудом.   
Черные, почему-то с серой проседью, брови Флинта ползут вверх. А он ведь старше Перси всего на год…   
\- Спрашивай о нас с Вудом у Вуда, – зло выпаливает Марк и со стуком ставит кружку на стол – капля чая вылетает и шлепается на полированную поверхность. Перси с Марком одинаково следят глазами за коричневой жижей, а потом смотрят друг на друга.   
Марк вздыхает и начинает говорить, монотонно, не о том.   
\- Я плохо помню школу, потом столько всего случилось… Ну, было у нас что-то… роман-не роман. Дружба скорее. А все, небось, думали, что мы ебемся? Это он меня один раз по пьяни поцеловал, и больше ничего. А ты?   
Это «а ты» – неуместно. Подследственный тут Флинт. О чем Перси и говорит ему напряженно.   
\- Да ладно, Уизли. Какая теперь разница? Ты был влюблен в Вуда?   
В Вуда или не в Вуда – это совсем не важно.   
\- Давай, Флинт. Сделай что-нибудь, что заставит меня не ломать тебе жизнь. Докажи, что ты хороший мальчик. Убеди меня.   
\- Я не хороший, и я тебе не мальчик, Уизли. Хочешь – убеждай себя сам. Тебе и карты в руки, ты здесь король.   
«Уизли – наш король», – бормочет Маркус, и Перси не знает, что это за кричалка. Обидная наверняка. Наверняка касалась Рональда.   
Перси очень хочется поступить честно – то есть засадить Маркуса в Азкабан на несколько лет – всего на несколько лет.   
Но оттуда никогда не вернется Маркус Флинт. Следователю Министерства Персивалю Уизли это хорошо известно.   
А пустая оболочка – это не Флинт.   
\- Я отпущу тебя.   
\- Что?   
\- Я тебя отпущу. Отдам кому надо документы, машина закрутится, и через пару недель тебя выпустят. Ты никому не нужен, Флинт. Даже нам.   
Марк опускает голову и не говорит ни слова, пока за ним не приходит конвой.


	2. Chapter 2

Перси почему-то колотит. Сегодня выпускают Флинта, сегодня гаду повезет, а Перси нервничает так, словно ему снова надо сдавать Зелья на уровень ЖАБА.   
Комиссия, занимающаяся амнистией заключенных, назначила Перси поручителем: это значит, что раз следователь Министерства Персиваль Уизли выпустил бывшего подследственного курьера Темного Лорда, так пусть и отвечает за него.   
Проверки два раза в месяц, надзор и контроль.   
Если бы Перси знал… Возможно тогда он выпустил бы Флинта еще раньше. Или не выпустил бы вообще – Перси запутался. Ему ужасно не нравится такое состояние: он понятия не имеет, чего хочет   
Флинт равнодушно смотрит в стену, даже головы не поворачивает, когда Перси заходит в каморку конвоя. У Флинта до сих пор скованы руки, цепь между наручниками провисает, и Маркус перебирает ее, засовывая палец в каждое кольцо.   
Перси грохает на стол документы и молча сверлит Флинта взглядом, пока проверяют все печати и подписи.   
По идее теперь надо уходить, Маркуса и так отпустят. Перси не знает, почему идет вместе с аврором к выходу из темницы, где Флинту освобождают руки.   
Весна в этом году какая-то жаркая и пыльная, но Перси любит, чтоб было тепло – он мерзнет, он постоянно мерзнет.   
Флинт морщится и щурит глаза до щелочек, а потом вовсе подносит ко лбу ладонь козырьком и опускает голову. «Да, дорогой, это свет. Это свет, дорогой, белый свет, и ты видишь его благодаря мне!»   
\- Куда ты сейчас? – спрашивает Перси и машинально прячет руки в карманы.   
Флинт пожимает плечами. Перси знает – Марк растерян. Ему объяснили, что Перси – его проверяющий, что Маркус должен найти работу и сообщить о ней сразу же, что Перси имеет право... На все. Он просто имеет право, а Маркус – нет.   
\- В поместье, а куда еще? – отвечает наконец Флинт. Голос у него все еще хриплый от сырости, от долгого молчания.   
В поместье был обыск, и Перси даже неудобно за своих ребят. Кажется, кто-то из них в свое время проигрывал Марку в квиддич. Поместье стоит, но нужен дорогой ремонт.   
\- Пошли пообедаем! – неожиданно для себя предлагает Перси. Это способ. Унизить Флинта еще раз и накормить его нормально. На него смотреть страшно – кажется, что он ограбил кого-то и забрал одежду. Впрочем, ведь наверняка грабил магглов, пока был в бегах.   
\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду, – бормочет Флинт и хлопает по карманам. Он достает маггловскую пачку сигарет и вынимает одну – мятую, засаленную.   
Перси сморит, наклонив голову – как он прикурит? Запрет на магию от года до пяти, Флинту дали два.   
Марк жует незажженную сигарету, а потом вынимает ее изо рта и аккуратно кладет обратно.   
\- Ну давай подпалю, эй! Ну?   
Перси зажигает на кончике палочки огонек, и Флинт чуть придерживает его руку, пока жадно прикуривает.   
\- Ты чего трясешься, Уизли?   
\- Устал. Пошли, я тебя обедом угощу. А то пока ты пособие получишь!   
В поместье был сейф, но ребята… Нда.   
Флинт моргает, все еще привыкая к свету, а потом соглашается:   
\- За мной должок, Уизли.   
\- А я не встречался с Вудом, – неизвестно зачем сообщает Перси, и Марк пожимает плечами.   
Может, ему на самом деле все равно?


	3. Chapter 3

Можно, конечно, пойти в столовую авроров – вот это будет номер! Но Перси смотрит, как слезятся от дыма глаза Флинта, и ему не хочется больше его унижать.   
Никаких причин нет. Да и не получается.   
Но в любом случае, Перси главный.   
\- Ты любишь мексиканскую кухню? – интересуется Перси, бодро вышагивая рядом с Марком.   
\- Издеваешься?   
\- Нет, почему?   
Маркус не отвечает, только затягивается так сильно, что залипают щеки. Когда сигарета выкурена до окурка в три тяги, он вдруг останавливается, щелчком отбрасывает бычок, окидывает тяжелым взглядом Перси и поворачивает в другую сторону.   
\- Флинт!   
\- Я не голоден! – Марк говорит не оборачиваясь, он быстро идет вверх по улице, пиная мелкие камушки.   
Перси следует за ним, чувствуя, что этот раунд он проиграл.   
Марк не обращает на Перси никакого внимания и что-то бормочет под нос. Перси пытается прислушаться.   
Это походило бы на песню, если бы Марк… ну… пел.   
\- Капитан без усов, усов…   
\- Марк, ладно, пошли! – Перси дергает Флинта за рукав и затаскивает в первую попавшуюся забегаловку. Марк не сопротивляется и продолжает бормотать:   
\- Словно судно без парусов…   
\- Флинт!   
\- А капитаны с усами…   
\- Садись. Будьте добры меню. Спасибо!   
\- Словно суда с парусами!   
\- Что это?   
\- Ничего. Какое противное место.   
\- Ну…   
Он еще выбирает!!!   
Хотя место и правда противное. Грязный стол, колченогие стулья. Перси ушел бы, да ерунда какая-то получится.   
Марк заказывает фасоль, тосты и яичницу с ветчиной, а Перси берет кофе – есть расхотелось.   
Перед тем, как официант забирает меню, Флинт просит сигареты. Перси удивляется и хочет сказать, что в таких местах не бывает ничего маггловского, но официант кивает и приносит Флинту Rotmans.   
Флинт моментально закуривает, нагло выхватив из рукава Перси его палочку.   
\- Взял бы спички! – шипит Перси, и Марк громко кричит:   
\- … и спички!   
Перси отгоняет от лица дым, не выпуская из рук спасительное меню. Мысли в голове пробуксовывают – он собирается обедать с бывшим заключенным? С бывшим школьным врагом?   
\- Откуда ты знаешь про спички? – интересуется Флинт, со вкусом затягиваясь.   
\- Отец, – коротко отвечает Перси, делая вид, что поглощен изучением тоненького меню.   
\- А, точно. Он же магглолюб.   
\- А ты теперь хуже маггла, Флинт. И хуже сквиба! – шипит Перси, наклоняясь к Марку, и если бы он не закашлялся от дыма, пущенного в лицо, все получилось бы эффектно.   
Все же Марка удается достать, Перси видит, как тот дергается, как глаза тухнут. В Хоге бы наоборот – драться полез, или язвить, что у него не особо получалось, хамить – скорее. А сейчас схлопывается тут же, хоть и петушится.   
Перси приносят кофе, Марку – тарелку с яичницей и плевком фасоли в мутном томатном соусе.   
Перси отпивает глоток кофе и удивляется – кофе на редкость приличный.   
А Флинт крутит в пальцах вилку и смотрит в тарелку.   
\- Ешь, ты чего?   
Марк режет ножом яичницу и медленно жует, не поднимая глаз. Сигарета тлеет в пепельнице, и Перси тушит ее – голова болит от дыма.   
Когда Марк подчищает все с тарелки куском размякшего тоста и просит такой же кофе, как у Перси, становится страшно. Еды нет и надо разговаривать.   
Флинт снова закуривает и спрашивает с вялым интересом:   
\- Тебе что от меня нужно, Уизли?   
Перси пожимает плечами. Он ждал этого вопроса. Он не знает, что ответить.   
Марк запрокидывает голову, смотрит в потолок, безвкусно отделанный какими-то блестящими пластинами, и снова не-поет недавнее:   
\- Капитан без усов, усов -   
Словно судно без парусов,   
А капитаны с усами -   
Словно суда с парусами.   
\- Что это?   
\- Сокамерник пел.   
Перси пытается вспомнить, с кем сидел Флинт, и не может – он же был в одиночке. А, нет. В первые два дня, когда его взяли, месяцев десять назад, не было свободных камер, и Флинта подсадили к сквибу, который подозревался в связях с Белатриссой.   
Идиотская фраза.   
\- Ты не знаешь, что это за песня и что там дальше? – спрашивает Флинт и мусолит губами фильтр.   
\- Я не знаю.   
Это ответ на предыдущие два вопроса, и Перси кажется, что Марк это понимает.   
Вот кофе Марк пьет жадно, так, как по идее должен был бы есть. Маленькая чашка заканчивается в два глотка, и Флинт говорит:   
\- Не выношу кофе.   
\- А зачем заказал?   
\- Без понятия.   
А пил так, словно только о кофе и мечтал.   
\- Маркус, с ним было страшно… работать?   
\- С кем? А. Не, не особо. Хотя я с ним лично и не общался почти. Страшно было не работать, а…   
Марк не договаривает, и тянется за новой сигаретой, но Перси откладывает в сторону мятую пачку. Дышать уже нечем.   
\- Жадина, – бурчит Флинт, и это так по-школьному, что Перси улыбается ему. Впервые в жизни, наверное.   
\- Он же сразу – отца убьем, тетку зарежем. А у меня никого кроме отца и тетки. И в квиддич не получилось.   
\- Почему?   
\- По дурости. Перси, не еби мне мозг. Что тебе надо?   
_«Ты мне нравишься. Со школы. Я ревновал Вуда, как друга, и тебя, как…»_   
\- Ничего мне не надо, просто ты приятель Вуда, я помог. Не хочешь – могу тебя вернуть в камеру. Все, свяжешься со мной через два дня, отчитаешься!   
Перси кидает на стол деньги и уходит. В отражении стеклянной двери он видит, как Марк смотрит в пустую кофейную чашку.


	4. Chapter 4

Марк является к Перси на прием не через два дня, а через три. Садится на стул для посетителей и переплетает в замок пальцы.   
\- Где был?   
\- Пытался понять, как к вам добраться без помощи магии.   
\- Понял? – интересуется Перси, и Марк кривит рот, но это всего доля секунды – он уже снова невозмутим и привычно угрюм.   
\- Нет. Пешком шел.   
\- Что? – Перси роняет перо.   
\- Что слышал. Мне же надо было получить пособие. Какой-то мудак нас ограбил, все сбережения унес, остались только чеки, а меня в банк не пустят без твоей подписи. Короче, прыщи на жопе – никто не ебет, никто не ебет – прыщи на жопе. Девушка, у вас замкнутый круг!   
  
Перси слышал в Хоге этот похабный анекдот, но почему-то из уст Флинта он звучит совсем мерзко, и Перси краснеет.   
\- Ты будешь ставить подпись, мистер Уизли?   
\- Я должен тебя навестить. Через неделю.   
\- Легко.   
\- Ты работу нашел?   
\- За два дня? А, да, пока я сутки добирался сюда, мог по дороге что-нибудь подыскать, но увы. Дурак. Не сообразил.   
Как-то у них лучше получалось вне стен Министерства.   
\- Вуд тебе передает привет!   
Перси врет. Он не встречался с Вудом, и почему-то не хочется Оливеру рассказывать, что Марка нашли и выпустили.   
\- Тебя заклинило на Вуде, Уизли?   
\- Я думал тебя.   
Они смотрят друг на друга, и одновременно отводят глаза. Марк встает, берет подписанный бланк и направляется к двери, а Перси говорит ему в спину:   
\- Я завтра наведаюсь вечером, в шесть. Изволь быть дома.   
Флинт на мгновение замирает, а потом выходит из кабинета.   
  
Поместье Флинтов, мягко говоря, больше Норы и той квартиры, которую снимал Перси последние несколько лет.   
Хозяин дома сидит на ступеньках перед дверью, курит и рассматривает развороченный сад – авроры искали тайники.   
Перси аппарировал сюда и теперь пытается сообразить, как же надо перемещаться Флинту, не используя магию? Только камины?   
На Марке старые брюки и белая грязная майка. Перси очень хочет, чтоб Флинт оделся.   
\- Ты слишком много куришь, Флинт.   
\- И тебе здравствуй, мамочка! – Флинт тушит сигарету в ржавой банке, пепел шипит – так его много. – Проходи.   
Штаны болтаются у Марка на бедрах, еще чуть-чуть, и будет видна расщелина между ягодиц. Перси останавливается и ждет, пока Марк поднимется по ступеням и войдет в дом.   
\- Ты один? – спрашивает он в темный проем двери, и слышит оттуда негромкое «да».   
В доме все обстоит хуже, чем представлял Перси. Ремонтом не обойтись, надо заново строить стены. Почему-то взгляд падает на высокую стопку фамильных картин – сверху – портрет строгого пожилого мужчины, очень похожего на Флинта – те же темные глаза, тот же оскал, только волосы и брови – совершенно седые. Мужчина зыркает на Перси глазом, и Перси поспешно проходит в комнату.   
\- Чего у тебя портреты так свалены? – спрашивает он и оглядывается. Флинт из этой комнаты вынес все. На полу с вылетевшими плашками лежит матрас, стоит одинокий стул с пропоротой обивкой, и в углу – кухонный стол. Обои свисают со стен неровными клоками.   
\- А куда их вешать? Хочешь – садись.   
Марк кивает на стул, сует в рот очередную сигарету и устраивается по-турецки на матрасе.   
\- Ты бы хоть ремонт начал! – говорит Перси, подкладывая под задницу свой портфель.   
\- На ремонт бабло нужно, – равнодушно отвечает Флинт и прикуривает. Перси замечает рядом с матрасом еще одну банку, полную окурков.   
\- Ты деньги Министерства тратишь на маггловскую отраву? – спрашивает он, и морщится.   
Флинт кивает и смотрит за окно мимо Перси. Окна тут широкие и очень высокие, Перси представлял поместье Марка иначе.   
\- Что с работой?   
\- Есть пара наметок.   
Перси подозрительно оглядывает Маркуса. Он слишком послушен. А с другой стороны… Чего им уже делить?   
\- Капитаны без усов, усов…   
\- Не надо.   
\- Словно судно без парусов…   
\- Марк!   
\- А капитаны с усами… что? А, ладно.   
\- Какие наметки? С работой?   
\- Ну… можно пойти к Нотту охранником в его сеть магазинов. Можно стукнуться к Паркинсон – у ее родителей несколько аптек, я могу… Что я могу, Перси?   
Перси пожимает плечами. Он не знает. За пазухой – бутылка огневиски, и Перси достает ее под равнодушным взглядом Марка.   
\- Вот. У тебя стаканы есть?   
Марк пожимает плечами.   
\- Акцио два стакана! - Перси взмахивает палочкой, и на кухонный стол со стуком опускаются два бокала: у одного вместо кругляша-ножки – полулунный месяц, у другого скол на краешке.   
Перси разливает, чувствуя себя на чужой территории совсем неуютно.   
Марк берет стакан со сколом и пустыми глазами смотрит на Перси.   
\- Ну, за твое освобождение!   
\- За мое освобождение, Уизли.   
У Перси из глаз брызжут слезы, он не любит крепкий алкоголь, но вряд ли Марк стал бы пить вино. Или стал бы? И важно ли это?   
\- Отец давно умер? – Перси не может выкинуть из головы седого мужчину.   
\- Да. Меня твои взяли, и он умер. Его тетка похоронила, мне в тюрьму письмо пришло.   
\- Хорошо, что у тебя есть тетка! – осторожно говорит Перси, а Марк усмехается, все так же глядя поверх плеча Перси за окно.   
\- Она не общается со мной. Из-за Лорда. Говорит, отец поэтому умер.   
Перси не знает, что сказать. Он скользит взглядом по плечам Марка, по его рукам, по шее. Тыльная сторона ладоней Марка – вся в выступивших венах. Перси нестерпимо хочется проследить языком синий канат вены от ладони до самого плеча.   
Ох.   
\- Марк… Ты знаешь… Ты держись. Не раскисай, ладно? Ты же в порядке. Вышел. Надо жить.   
Флинт зыркает глазом, почти как его отец на портрете, и Перси отчетливо понимает, что Маркус и не думал сдаваться. Он сейчас придет в себя, и…   
И сделает какую-нибудь гадость.   
\- Ладно, я пошел. Через неделю жду тебя, и сообщи, как найдешь работу.   
Марк не прощается, только лезет за очередной сигаретой.


	5. Chapter 5

Перси думает, что его кто-то проклял.   
Проблема, конечно, не в Марке. Флинт теперь работает в аптеке Паркинсонов помощников провизора, смешивает зелья. Кто бы мог подумать.   
Перси был у него на работе и видел, как неуклюжи пальцы Марка, но он справляется. Перси вообще кажется, что Маркус Флинт – единственный человек, с которым он общается, а также единственный, с кем ему общаться хочется.   
Марк не добрый и не злой, он не осуждает, не задает вопросов. Он неизменно смотрит поверх плеча Перси, курит, и рассказывает то, о чем спрашивают: о Лорде, о своей семье. Рассказывает спокойно, не противясь, скучая, не требуя ответных рассказов.   
Ощущение, что Марк что-то задумал – не проходит. Но Перси не понимает, куда Марк может стремиться. Вернуть магию? Играть в квиддич? Снять с себя вообще все обвинения?   
Флинту повезло, чего же хотеть? А два года без магии – это быстро.   
На Рождество Перси связывается по камину с Норой, и предупреждает маму, что появится поздно – у него дела.   
Марк сидит в майке на крыльце дома, смотрит на падающий снег и курит.   
Перси чувствует, как злость поднимается из живота, пыльная серая волна, сметающая все остальные чувства, она растет, заполняет собой до краев, и Перси делает к Марку шаг.   
\- Ты нарочно? Ты нарочно в майке?! Мороз! Ты знаешь, что я приду, ты надеваешь эту блядскую майку, ты куришь мне назло, да, Флинт?! Назло, скажи мне!!!   
Перси уже орет, он смотрит на сидящего Флинта сверху вниз, смотрит в ненавистные темные глаза, смотрит на приоткрытый рот и крупные зубы, смотрит на черные немытые пряди, падающие на лоб, и ему кажется, что от его стихийной магии должен загореться дом.   
\- Ты блядь, Флинт, ты никому не нужная блядь! Никто к тебе не приходит, никто не поздравит тебя с Рождеством, потому что ты уголовник, ты… ты шестерка, твоего Хозяина угробили! И правильно твои родственники не хотят тебя знать, правильно тебя ненавидят, правильно шарахаются от тебя и от твоей профессии, правильно шушукаются за твоей спиной, и считают тебя дерьмом…   
Перси не знает, о ком он сейчас говорит.   
Он швыряет портфель в снег и замахивается, чтоб ударить Флинта в плечо, в его голое, ледяное, блядское плечо!   
Но Маркус перехватывает его руку, резко встает и толкает Перси. Они катятся в снег, и все никак не могут остановиться, у Перси моментально начинает кружиться голова, он то сверху, на Марке, то снизу, придавленный тяжелым телом, и потом снова сверху, и Марк бьет его по почкам, и Перси воет от боли, а Флинт твердит ненавидяще:   
\- Тюремщик, вертухай, цербер, доносчик, вор, гнида, тварь, подонок, мерзавец, трус, мразь, нюня, слабак, ссыкун!   
Каждое слово – это удар тяжелым кулаком, у Перси болят бока и живот, но он находит в себе силы поднять голову и засадить лбом между черных ненавистных бровей, затыкая горячий поток слов и ударов. Любимый прием близнецов.   
У Маркуса драная майка, он лежит на стылой земле голой спиной, и Перси смыкает пальцы на его шее, видя, как синеет лицо.   
Флинт скребет пальцами снег, пытается вырваться, и вдруг бьет ногой Перси по позвоночнику.   
Они снова катаются, мутузят друг друга, Марк безоговорочно сильнее и хитрее, но Перси ведёт ненависть, и он значительно лучше питался в последние годы.   
Хотя Перси все равно костлявый и нет прослойки мышц и жира, чтоб спастись от пудовых кулаков.   
Они прекращают драку внезапно, Марк встает и пошатываясь идет к крыльцу, а Перси долго отряхивается и ищет в темноте портфель.   
Когда он заходит в темный дом, его поражает звук. Где-то в глубине необжитого полуразрушенного поместья играет « Джингл Белл».   
Перси идет на звук, и видит искусственную маггловскую елочку на голом деревянном столе. У елочки на кончиках игл светодиоды, и она играет музыку.   
\- С Рождеством, надзиратель! – говорит Марк, и протягивает Перси знакомый стакан с отбитой ножкой – в нем плещется густая светло-желтая жижа.   
\- Что это? – Перси роняет портфель, скидывает пальто и развязывает длинный красный шарф – подарок мамы.   
\- Я в аптеке сделал яд, чтоб тебя убить, – очень серьезно отвечает Марк, и Перси застывает на секунду.   
\- Идиот, – усталым тоном говорит Маркус и делает глоток из своего стакана. – Это яичный коктейль.   
Маркус Флинт, яичный коктейль, елка и Джингл Белл.   
\- Переоденься, – бурчит Перси, принимая из рук Марка бокал и чокаясь с ним. – Где у тебя камин? Я скажу своим, что задержусь еще ненадолго.   
  
Во всем поместье темно, свет горит только в раздолбанной комнате Марка: много свечей вдоль стен.   
\- А как ты обычно освещаешь дом? – спрашивает Перси. В коктейле слишком много бренди, но так он значительно вкуснее маминого.   
\- Свечами. Колдовать же нельзя.   
\- Что?! Так ты… блин! Ты бы хоть узнал, как магглы освещают. У них есть электричество, можно провести…   
\- Я не маггл.   
У Флинта на лбу расплывается красно-фиолетовый синяк, в доме ужасно холодно, а Марк так и сидит в разодранной майке.   
\- Переоденься, – повторяет Перси.   
\- Да ну.   
Перси встает, идет за своим пальто и накидывает его на плечи Флинта. Пальто смотрится на Марке странно, но он тянет за отворот и зарывается в воротник по самый нос.   
  
\- А помнишь Рождество в Хоге, на четвертом курсе?   
\- То есть, на нашем третьем? Трелони?   
\- Да! И… и… Фли… ик…твик!   
\- Это было сильно!   
Они ржут и наперебой вспоминают детство. Перси очень давно так не смеялся, близнецы вообще уверены, что у их брата напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора – не успел к раздаче, видимо.   
Яичный коктейль давно закончился, и они пьют чистый бренди, и Перси уже кажется, что он может не поморщившись выхлестать всю бутылку, и Марк кутается в его пальто, и половина свечей уже догорела – они сидят в свете идиотских светодиоидов от идиотской елочки, и в животе урчит, а у Марка из закуски только фасоль в маггловской консервной банке, и Перси роняет на себя с вилки фасолину, а Флинт говорит:   
\- Неряха Уизли! – и от этого почему-то так тепло, что Перси не обижается, а вспоминает очередную историю…   
\- А как тебя ненавидели близнецы! О, это отдельная песня!   
\- Ну а я их не замечал, пф…   
\- Не замечал, значит? А кого на четвертом к Помфри отправили? Два Уизли, два бланджера!   
\- Ну… э.. было, да. Это мой пятый? Нет, ну ладно, а как Уорингтон вашу черную в нокаут проводил?   
\- Да ладно, чего ты все о квиддиче, ты мне лучше скажи – это слизеринцы тогда сделали? Ну, когда весь Хог наказали? Там на башне…   
\- Я думал, это твои братья!   
\- А я думал – вы.   
\- Хафлпафф!   
\- Хафлпафф!   
\- Ха! Сволочи… вот ведь больные, да?   
\- Ну! Никогда не понимал…   
\- Мне тогда мать такую выволочку устроила, думала – снова мы и снова квиддич…   
При упоминание мамы Марка оба мрачнеют, и Перси спохватывается: Нора!   
\- Мне… э… мне пора. Меня мои ждут… Ладно?   
\- Чего ты меня спрашиваешь?   
Марк холодеет, между бровей залегает складка. Перси поднимается со стула и идет к матрасу, на котором Марк так и просидел полночи.   
Надо забрать пальто, но Перси не знает, как это сделать. И Марк же замерзнет!   
\- Тебе есть во что переодеться? – слова в горле – как елочные иголки, такие же острые и кислые.   
\- Чего тебе? А!   
Марк снимает с плеч пальто и протягивает его Перси, не глядя. В неровном свете последней свечи Перси видит, что у Марка в ссадинах и синяках все плечи. Флинт тянет на себя одеяло и заворачивается в него.   
\- С Рождеством, Маркус…   
Перси накручивает шарф вокруг шеи – даром, что аппарация будет быстрой – мама иначе заклюет.   
\- Угу. Пока, Уизли.   
Перси отправляется в Нору, где половина народу уже спит, и никак не может избавиться от чувства вины. Оно нелогичное, а Перси ненавидит отсутствие логики в своей жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

Рождественские каникулы длинные, и Перси усиленно борется с идеей отправиться к Флинту с маминым пирогом. Но в нем побеждает следователь Министерства: проверки два раза в месяц, контроль на рабочем месте.   
Через три дня после странного Рождества к Перси прилетает сова от помощника:   
  
_Маркус Флинт, выпущенный под надзор, не появляется на работе, мисс Паркинсон очень обеспокоена._   
  
Перси срывается в момент, успев только схватить с крючка пальто и шарф, но приходится вернуться с улицы, потому что аппарировать в тапочках – неудобно.   
Поместье Флинта кажется Перси еще более заброшенным. Он злится и беспокоится, он нервничает, что придется отвечать за побег поднадзорного.   
Перси врывается в комнату, зачем-то перехватив поудобнее палочку, но здесь опасности нет – зато есть Флинт, закутанный в несколько грязных парадных мантий. Он кашляет так громко, что эхо носится по всему пустому дому.   
Перси присаживается на матрас и втягивает ноздрями запах застарелого пота и болезни.   
\- Марк… – Перси кладет руку Марку на лоб и отшатывается – Флинт весь горит. Перси даже не понимает, в сознании ли его поднадзорный. В комнате очень холодно, а камин на втором этаже, да что ж это такое!   
\- Маркус… Флинт! Эй! Заключенный Флинт, проснитесь!   
Марк резко переворачивается на спину и садится – глаза совершенно очумелые, капилляры полопались, губы запеклись…   
\- Уизли? – Марк падает обратно на кровать, и снова начинает надрывно кашлять.   
\- У тебя пневмония! – с ужасом говорит Перси.   
Он отлично провернул дело. Теперь Флинт, которого он выпустил на поруки – умрет, Перси уволят, и он подохнет от чувства вины окончательно.   
\- Я сейчас. Где одеяла? Сейчас!   
Перси носится по разграбленному поместью, паникует и пытается вспомнить, что давала мама маленькому Рону, когда тот простывал. Мама!   
Миссис Уизли аппарирует в поместье Флинта с аптечкой через десять минут. Она сосредоточена и очень зла – Перси видит, как сжимаются в тонкую линию мамины губы. Теперь вряд ли получится скрыть от семьи и Оливера Вуда тот факт, что Перси следил за Флинтом, да?   
\- У него что, нет домовиков? – яростно спрашивает Молли Уизли, и Перси озадачен. Он даже не подумал о домовиках. Видимо, потому что в Норе их отродясь не бывало. Интересно, при чем тут Нора, при чем тут вообще личное?   
\- Сколько он уже так лежит? Перси, надо его перетащить наверх, к камину. Персиваль Уизли, вы будете мне помогать?!   
Перси выныривает из оцепенения и левитирует Марка на второй этаж.   
Зелья между сухих губ, вода, теплое белье, которое мама находит в нижнем ящике комода чьей-то спальни, одеяла наверху, в коробке на гардеробе.   
Марк приходит в себя один раз. Он смотрит на миссис Уизли привычным злым взглядом и говорит:   
\- Вашу мать, что вы тут забыли? У меня нет палочки, но кулаки на месте!   
После этого он заходится кашлем и вырубается, потому что зелье начинает действовать.   
Когда Марк засыпает, Перси слушает его хрипы минуту и спускается к матери на первый этаж.   
Молли взмахивает палочкой и драит пол в комнате Марка. Когда неприятные запахи испаряются, она садится на стул и устало просит:   
\- Расскажи, что случилось.   
\- Нет, мама, прости. Это дело Министерства, – отвечает Перси, и видит обиду в маминых глазах. Она сухо инструктирует сына насчет лекарств, которые должен принимать Марк, и аппарирует, окинув напоследок Перси разочарованным взглядом.   
Перси не привыкать, а про Марка он не может говорить.   
  
Маркус сидит напротив Перси в его кабинете, осунувшийся, зеленый после болезни, но вполне здоровый.   
\- Я настаиваю, мистер Уизли.   
Перси трет глаза кулаком. Он слишком устал для этих игр, он не понимает, почему Марк, которого он вылечил, рядом с которым сидел часами, которому он прислал сиделку, когда надо было выходить на работу – просит другого проверяющего.   
Все же было нормально, даже хорошо. Они начали понимать друг друга, они разговаривали. А теперь Флинт сидит, сжав зубы, и пихает Перси заявление.   
\- Марк, я тебя прошу…   
\- Извольте называть меня «мистер Флинт», мистер Уизли!   
\- Как скажете, мистер Флинт!   
Перси дергает к себе заявление, ставит подпись и магическую печать. Если он так хочет – пусть.   
Марк сворачивает пергамент, сует за пазуху и выходит, хлопнув дверью.   
  
Больше нет поводов приходить к Флинту, и Перси мается, мучается, плохо спит, постоянно думает, что же он сделал не так, и почему Марк отказался…   
Настырная мысль не дает Перси покоя, и он осматривает поместье, пока Маркус на работе. Перси не боится, что его засекут, у Марка нет палочки, и он никак не сможет защитить свой дом.   
Ничего нового Перси не находит – Марк спит все там же, только теперь на матрасе чистое белье, а на распоротой обшивке стула лежит подушка. Перси закрывает глаза и представляет, что Маркус постелил свежее белье для Сэма Марлоу, его нынешнего надзирателя.   
Вот они сидят и пьют яичный коктейль, вот Маркус валит Сэма на подушки и жадно целует, расстегивает на нем мантию, лезет руками под рубашку, кладет пальцы на ремень.   
Перси разворачивается, чтоб уйти, но тут замечает синий уголок, торчащий из-под простыни. Перси вытаскивает бумажный маггловский рекламный буклет, повествующий о прекрасных курортах Болгарии.   
Перси пялится в листок, и никак не может понять – ему кажется, или…   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Маркус стоит на пороге, вцепившись рукой в косяк. Он не отрываясь смотрит на рекламу в руках Перси, и у него ужасно тяжелый взгляд.   
\- Извини. Осмотр.   
\- Ты больше не имеешь права меня осматривать! Ты больше не мой… не мой…   
У Маркуса дергается щека, и он говорит странное маггловское слово:   
\- …шеф. Ты больше не мой шеф. Ты мне не начальник. Ты никто! Ты мне сказал когда-то, что я никому не нужен. Ну и славно. Славно! Вы тоже мне не нужны, никто! Ты – никто, Уизли!   
\- Ты собираешься уехать в Болгарию? Сбежать? Уйти из-под надзора? Что там? Любовница? Последователи Темного Лорда? Твои дружки? Куда ты едешь, без магии, без прав? Куда, Флинт?!   
Перси приближается с каждым шагом и не замечает, как сминает в ком яркое обещание сладкой жизни и незабываемого отпуска. Марк стоит не шелохнувшись, не отрывая взгляда от исчезающего в кулаке буклета, и тяжело дышит. Перси думает, что Марк после воспаления легких быстро устает, и ему до сих пор трудно дышать – боли в груди, и объем легких уменьшился.   
Перси знает. Перси читал. Он умеет это – читать. Он только это и умеет.   
\- Вали, Флинт, вали! Ты трус! Ты, не я! Тебе надо было немного потерпеть, но ты… ты решил, что надо освободиться от нас, от Министерства, от меня, да? Ты решил бросить меня, Флинт? Вот так просто – пьють! И ты у моря, жаришь кости, а я здесь, и меня судят за то, что ты сбежал!!!   
\- Нет! – кричит Маркус. – Нет! Я поменял надзирателя! Тебя бы не тронули!   
Перси целует Флинта, чтоб заткнуть его рот. Рот, пахнущий сигаретами, маггловскими леденцами от кашля и бедой, горючей соленой бедой.   
Марк оседает, и держится за Перси – не трогает его, не отталкивает, просто держится двумя руками, натягивая на спине пальто.   
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Марк, откидывая голову.   
\- Пытаюсь не дать тебе сбежать, – отвечает Перси, потому что именно этим он сейчас и занят.


	7. Chapter 7

Марк разжимает руки и делает шаг назад, в проем двери, и Перси чуть не падает на него, но автоматически хватается за косяк.   
Они стоят так минуту, две, три, и Перси слышит стук своего сердца в горле – он думает, что смог бы сейчас просто выплюнуть это глупое безмозглое сердце прямо под ноги Флинту.   
Перси догадывается, что виноват в чем-то, и поэтому Маркус сейчас так далеко стоит.   
\- Извини… – говорит Перси, и выражение лица Флинта становится странным.   
\- За что?   
\- Я тебя посадил.   
\- Ты меня выпустил.   
\- Я говорил тебе про Вуда.   
\- Теперь понимаю, что ты говорил это не себе, только мне.   
\- Я истратил на тебя половину запаса Веритасерума.   
\- Извиняю.   
\- Я не знаю, что еще сказать.   
\- Хм. Я тоже. Ты думаешь, я…   
\- Я спросил у отца про песню.   
\- Песню?   
\- Он сказал – это маггловская песня. Он знает из нее кусочек.   
\- Что?   
\- Да.   
Перси сглатывает – немедленно начинает болеть горло, – и поет, стараясь не фальшивить, хотя он совсем не знает мелодию:   
  
\- Я хочу под ветром яростным   
Плыть, плыть, плыть на судне парусном.   
Право, нравятся мне очень мало   
Корабли без парусов.   
Может быть, они удобнее   
И во многом бесподобнее,   
Все равно они подобны старым   
Капитанам без усов.   
Капитан без усов, усов -   
Словно судно без парусов,   
А капитаны с усами -   
Словно суда с парусами.   
  
Маркус смотрит под ноги, пока Перси поет, а когда слова заканчиваются, и вместо мелодии начинается мычание – поднимает голову и в один шаг приближается к Перси.   
\- Надо же, – говорит он, – маггловская.   
И протягивает руку – очень медленно, берет в горсть волосы Перси – на затылке они всегда спутанные. И тянет на себя его голову.   
Перси думает, что ему вечно приходится просить прощения, хотя он самый послушный сын, и самый старательный работник, просто он постоянно ошибается в чем-то очень важном, но сейчас он снова прощен, и руки Марка слишком робкие для рук Марка, и его рот слишком безвольный, поэтому Перси стонет и вжимается в жесткое сухое тело, обнимает Флинта за талию, приклеивается пахом к паху.   
Он же Перси Уизли, самый неудачный из шести детей Молли и Артура, над ним же смеялись даже его младшие братья, ему же постоянно надо было что-то кому-то доказывать – вот он и доказывает.   
Он не умеет иначе.   
Он очень хочет, чтоб его любили. Пусть так, слишком неохотно, слишком покорно.   
Пусть так – безнадежно.   
Но даже у неудачных детей должны сбываться желания – хоть иногда. Сейчас Перси думает, что это его первое сбывшееся желание за всю его никчемную жизнь.   
Перси никогда не разговаривает в постели – он слишком зажат, он не может отпустить себя, но сейчас он разрешает себе стонать.   
Он сегодня слишком много разрешает себе.   
  
Марк чуть зажимает между зубов нижнюю губу Перси, а потом отстраняется, выпустив ее. И смотрит Перси в глаза, и Перси страшно от того, что Марк в них видит.   
\- Слушай… – говорит Маркус и хмурится. Перси думает, что вот и конец. Вот и исполнилось его желание – на половинку процента. Нет, пожалуй, на все три процента. Перси очень холодно, и ему кажется, что замерзает кровь – густеет, останавливает бег по венам.   
\- … сейчас Марлоу заявится.   
Фуф. Это, во всяком случае, не провал.   
Перси просто смотрит на Марка, он не понимает, чего тот хочет. Хочет ли? Есть простой способ это проверить, но Перси ни за что не схватит Флинта за промежность. Можно только опустить глаза…   
Ничего не понятно – на Марке уличная мантия.   
\- Ты не уедешь? Не сбежишь?   
\- Уизли… ну… блять!   
Марк отходит в сторону и безвольно опускается на стул. Он кусает губы своими большими зубами, а Перси думает, почему же Флинт не перебрался в комнату с камином? Из-за того, что тогда его легко будет поймать по каминной сети?   
\- Устрой мне полет! – вдруг просит Марк, и глаза у него маниакально вспыхивают. – Дай мне полетать. В поместье не осталось ни одной метлы, а я…   
\- Нельзя, Флинт. Запрещено!   
\- Я знаю, знаю… Но… Ты же можешь мне это устроить? По-дружески? И мы с тобой тогда… потом… – голос Марка сходит на нет, затихает, только глаза продолжают гореть надеждой.   
\- Вот как, – без эмоций проговаривает Перси. Лучше бы Марк просто сказал, что не хочет спать с парнем, не хочет спать с Уизли, с самим Перси, но это…   
Перси разворачивается и выходит из дома, столкнувшись на крыльце с Сэмом, который настороженно спрашивает:   
\- Мистер Уизли? Все нормально?   
\- Да, Сэм, я забыл тут… забыл… все нормально.   
Перси аппарирует за оградой.   
Он ночует в кабинете – у него нет сил возвращаться в маленькую квартиру, где его все равно никто не ждет.   
Он ищет спасение в инструкциях, где четко прописано, что поднадзорным нельзя летать на метле до окончания испытательного срока. А взятки в виде… в виде секса – ему не нужно.   
Наутро к нему с докладом приходит Марлоу и говорит, что все в порядке, следующий досмотр – через два недели.   
Две недели тянутся, как жвачка близнецов – нескончаемо. Доклад Сэма один в один повторяет его прошлый – все нормально. А, Флинт, кажется, начал ремонт.   
Хорошо.   
Еще через две недели Сэм бодро рапортует Перси, тщательно скрывая удивление:   
\- У поднадзорного Маркуса Флинта через трое суток дня день рождения, и по инструкции он может выехать за пределы Лондона с сопровождающим – в качестве подарка и поощрения за хорошее поведение. Он попросил вас в сопровождающие.   
На слове «попросил» Сэм ломается. Ну это, конечно, странно – жить семь лет в одной спальне, а теперь Сэм вынужден обращаться к Перси «мистер Уизли», по субординации, но запинается Марлоу не поэтому.   
Перси очень хочется отказаться. И страшно хочется увидеть Флинта. Он крутит в руках пергамент с инструкцией, а потом убирает его в стол.   
\- Хорошо, Сэм, я заеду за ним в субботу около двенадцати.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Скоро зима кончится, – говорит Марк, и пинает ледышку. Перси смотрит под ноги. Он не может заставить себя разговаривать, хотя Марк очень старается – вон, даже о погоде-природе начал.   
\- А куда мы, Перси?   
Перси пожимает плечами и одновременно дергает головой, мол: «Туда, разве непонятно?»   
\- Уизли! – Марк останавливается, и Перси тоже приходится затормозить. – Уизли, ты чего такой отмороженный? У меня день рождения, между прочим!   
Маркусу не идет бодрый фальшивый тон, и он сам это понимает. Мрачнеет, темнеет, пинает льдинку так сильно, что она летит вдоль дороги и крутится вокруг своей оси.   
Они проходят в молчании к заснеженному полю. Перси аппарировал сюда себя и Марка, и это было не так страшно, как он думал – пальцы Марка стискивали руку, но через рукав и толстый свитер не ощущалось тепла.   
Перси достает ключи и отпирает подсобку на краю поля – там метлы. Он отходит, приглашающе кивнув Марку.   
\- Что это за место?   
\- Старая тренировочная база Педомор Юнайтед. Вуд дал ключи, сказал, что ею давно не пользовались, и метлы тут старые, но…   
\- Перси…   
Марк вынимает метлу, держит ее перед собой двумя руками и смотрит. Не восторженно, не радостно – со страхом.   
\- Мне можно полетать? – спрашивает Марк, не отрывая глаз от старого затертого древка.   
\- С днем рождения, Флинт.   
Перси поворачивается к Марку спиной и идет на развалившиеся трибуны. Он садится на скамейку, не замечая наледи, и рассматривает руки в перчатках. На мизинце – дырочка, надо будет заштопать или попросить маму. Маме будет приятно, что сын нуждается в ее помощи.   
Боковым зрением Перси видит, как поднимается в воздух напряженная фигура.   
Вот и все.   
Перси подносит к глазам ладонь козырьком – совсем как Марк после тюрьмы, и смотрит на темнеющую точку. Точка делает круг над полем и летит в сторону. Наверное, там Болгария.   
Он достает из-за пазухи пачку Rotmans и маггловские спички. На ветру закурить получается не сразу, и Перси прячет в ладонях неровный огонек.   
Дым врывается в легкие и заставляет кашлять, но Перси терпит. Он зажимает фильтр губами, делает очередную затяжку и смотрит в пустое небо:   
\- Я хочу под ветром яростным   
Плыть, плыть, плыть на судне парусном…   
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, отец выиграл путевку в Египет, и они всей семьей поехали к морю. Перси силится вспомнить, были ли там корабли, но помнит только пирамиды – огромные, наполовину разграбленные магглами, таящие в себе мощную древнюю магию.   
Перси думает, что когда его уволят будет время поехать к морю и посмотреть на усатых и безусых капитанов. Может быть, Перси даже поплавает на корабле, но только надо выбрать судно с огромным парусом, белым, трепещущим, ярким – на фоне синего-синего неба. Там будет тепло, и Перси, может быть, согреется.   
  
Перси докуривает, сплевывает на стылую землю, испепеляет окурок и звенит ключами: надо будет закрыть подсобку и обязательно вернуть ключи Оливеру, обязательно.   
Пальцы мерзнут, и ключ никак не желает входить в замочную скважину, Перси как пьяный – не попадает.   
За спиной слышится шум, и кто-то зовет Перси по имени, но Перси не оборачивается – это просто ветер, или галлюцинации.   
Когда его вталкивают в подсобку грубо, и он тычется носом в сломанное древко метлы, мозг не желает принимать на веру факт: Флинт вернулся.   
Перси разворачивают за шкирку, и он видит слишком близко лицо Маркуса – красное от ветра, перекошенное от злости:   
\- Ты знал, что я сбегу?! Знал? Отвечай, Уизли! – Флинт рычит, совсем, как в школе, он вообще сейчас злой, как в Хоге, уверенный в себе и в своей безнаказанности – как в Хоге.   
\- Почему ты вернулся?   
\- Ты засранец, Уизли! Это что – такой тонкий расчет, да? Ты знал, что я не смогу?! Говори, гад, подстилка министерская!   
\- Я не знал… – Перси трудно дышать, ворот врезается в горло, но Марк словно стал сильнее – таким же, как в Хоге. Не вырваться.   
\- Врешь! – зубы Марка совсем рядом, и Перси почему-то кажется, что его сейчас укусят.   
\- Нет, – хрипит он, – я думал… ты… в Болгарию…   
\- Зачем ты позволил мне это? Зачем вручил в руки метлу, тебе что – работа надоела? Можно было просто уволиться!   
\- Не… надоела… не хотел… увольняться… – хрипит Перси и вцепляется в сжатые кулаки Марка в попытке оторвать от себя сильные руки.   
Марк смаргивает с коротких черных ресниц подтаявшую снежинку, и хватка ослабевает.   
\- Это была проверка?   
Перси отрицательно качает головой. Слизеринец. Везде видит подвох.   
\- Я не понимаю! – рычит Флинт, а у Перси вдруг отказывают ноги, и он очень медленно сползает по стене, чувствуя, как рушатся за ним метлы.   
\- Все ты понимаешь, – говорит Перси и утыкается взглядом в земляной пол. Он хочет домой. Пусть Марк уже улетит, и можно будет вернуться к себе.   
Поцелуй такой же неожиданный, как и возвращение Марка, такой же пугающий и резкий.   
Теперь Флинт не позволяет – он берет сам, яростно, уверенно, жарко.   
Он шарит под полами пальто, раздвигает их, дергает молнию, и Перси не может остановить его – возбуждение острое, непривычное, и еще более непривычно то, что кто-то согласился помочь Перси справиться с ним, кто-то дрочит ему нагло и сильно, то есть… не кто-то, у Перси просто ум за разум заезжает.   
Это Флинт.   
Маркус тянет из-за пазухи Перси его палочку, и Перси внезапно все понимает, но Марк не прекращает двигать рукой, он резко выдыхает через рот, прижимаясь пахом.   
Мешается пальто, мешается мантия Флинта, и Перси чувствует, а не слышит заклинание. Он не успевает испугаться, когда два маслянистых пальца вторгаются в него, раздвигают, растягивают, трахают, и от непристойности этого у Перси краснеют щеки, но Марк снова целуется с ним.   
Перси хочет что-то сделать, он должен, но Флинт разворачивает его лицом к стене, с грохотом падает инвентарь, и задницу раздирает – больно, жжет, но рука Марка обхватывает член, предохраняет его от соприкосновения со старыми грязными досками, и Перси становится хорошо.   
Марк трахает его глубокими редкими толчками, и каждый толчок – это событие в жизни Перси Уизли.   
Маркус громко дышит и стонет, когда Перси чуть отклячивает задницу. Становится нестерпимо жарко, и Перси плавится в этой жаре. Он очень любит, чтоб было тепло.   
Флинт отодвигает ворот пальто и прикусывает тонкую кожу на шее, он вылизывает ее, зажатую зубами, и не прекращает толкаться в Перси.   
Но толчки становится чаще, рука на члене сбивается с ритма, и Марк мычит в загривок Уизли, набирая бешеный темп.   
Перси думает, что вот оно – сбылось, и тут же кончает, плотно прижимаясь к Маркусу задницей, чувствуя внутри горячую струю, отогревающую все внутренности.   
А потом он боится повернуться, но нельзя же всю жизнь простоять, прижавшись носом к мокрой стене, вдыхая запах гниющего дерева.   
Марк натягивает ему на задницу брюки, и это уже совсем стыдно.   
\- Я сам, – бормочет Перси и поворачивается. Марк борется с молнией, потом запахивает мантию и выходит из подсобки.   
Перси нашаривает на полу ключи, и выходит за ним, забыв застегнуться. Он снова воюет с замком, но Флинт хлопает его по спине.   
Перси поворачивается и видит, что Маркус протягивает ему метлу, на которой должен был сбежать.   
\- Ты забыл убрать, – говорит он, и если бы Перси мог – он обнял бы Марка за шею. Но он может только сказать, не глядя на Марка, запирая метлу в подсобке:   
\- Ты передумал?   
\- Нет, – Марк обнимает Перси со спины за талию, и холодная ладонь давит на лоб – откидывая голову Перси на плечо Флинту. С этой точки – у Флинта очень красивые скулы и линия подбородка.   
\- Нет? – уточняет Перси вверх.   
\- Нет. Просто пока… не горит.   
Марк ласкает висок горячим выдохом, и Перси думает, что у него есть время, чтоб переубедить своего поднадзорного. А время – это всегда хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Песня "Капитаны без усов" принадлежит Новелле Матвеевой  
> 2\. Силлогизм: рассуждение, состоящее из трёх простых высказываний: двух посылок и одного заключения. 
> 
> Пример силлогизма: 
> 
> Всякий слизеринец - мерзавец.  
> Маркус Флинт - слизеринец.  
> Маркус Флинт - мерзавец (заключение) 
> 
> 3\. Энтимема - сокращённый силлогизм, в котором в явной форме не выражена посылка или заключение, однако пропущенный элемент подразумевается.  
> Иногда к энтимеме прибегают нарочно, желая получить неожиданное заключение. Эффект остроумия в значительной степени зависит от энтимемы. 
> 
> Пример энтимемы:  
> Маркус Флинт - мерзавец.


End file.
